onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Fighting Techniques
Hello everyone, several editors (including myself) questioned the interest of the article on its talk page. It does not seem to have any value as an article; it is a mere list of all "abilities" of various characters. How is it supposed to be used? All the provided info is available elsewhere (mainly on crew or organization pages), and if it is not, it could easily be added. But gathering all this in a single page does not seem to serve any purpose. Are there people willing to keep it as is, and for what reason? Thanks for participating! Discussion It is good for nothing, I think it should be completely deleted, it has no use on this wikia... 16:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Lets delete this page, it is good for nothing. I guess this is what happens when a random IP creates a weird page and nothing is done about it. The article looks like it was made by a fanboy or so, similar to Superhuman-strength. Just look at this: "Tony Tony Chopper: Superhuman Strength (in some forms), Hito Hito no Mi abilities (enhanced with the Rumble Ball), wrestling." So apparently Chopper is trained in wrestling. Okaaaaaaaay. And while we are at it, Vehicles is a similar case. 17:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree, delete them. Just make sure no objections, then call for me or another admin to delete them. 18:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) If you read the create date you would see it was created in 06. It was obviously needed back then. The vehicle article is needed since we should merge all vehicle articles into it. I also see nothing wrong with the Fighting Techniques article. SeaTerror 19:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Let's discuss the Vehicles case later and concentrate on Fighting Techniques here, please. :The creation date does not mean anything: it's not obvious that it was needed back then, since it's hard to define which articles are useful and which are not when debuting a wiki. And even if it were proven that it was useful back then, it does not necessarily imply that it's still useful now. :This said, we could have missed how it is currently useful and informative. Could you be more specific about that? How do you think a user could have the need for such a page? Sincerely, I don't really now if they're useful or not, but I think there are other pages like those two. I always thought the purpose of those pages was to be an index. So I would never have thought of deleting them (I don't know if I get the verb right...). @Leviathan The page looks abandoned to me (since several pirate crews are missing), so much for the need of an index. But anyway, even if we do need one: why does it need to be an article? People visit the wiki because they seek information, and this page simply doesn't deliver anything. Even the title is misleading, since it is not about fighting techniques at all. Just a list of pirate crews with a brief (and biased) description of their abilities. If we want to keep track of certain things, we can either make use of: *The profiles on editor pages for individual reasons (Dancepowderer does this frequently) *or the forum. But why exactly do we need to create articles for it, which should (hopefully not only in my opinion) simply deliver a pleasurable reading experience? 08:31, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Uh, keeping track, isn't this what categories are for? 09:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I mean, it's a page like those in Category:Lists, and pages like those can only be either an article or an article in the "One Piece Encyclopedia" namespace, like the guidelines (Why a forum?). Of course that doesn't mean it's an useful page (in effect is questionable), but only I'm not surprise that there is. Now that I think about it, we can also convert the pages in Category:Lists in their respective categories, like copy the contents of Animal Species in the category's page of Category:Animals, just a thought. :Lots of pages under Category:Lists could either be deleted/merged or be removed from this category. Animal Species is not a list, it's a real article, containing info one could not find elsewhere. (It's not really possible to copy its contents in the Category:Animals page, since it's pretty big, and Category:Animals is meant to contain characters, not species. :I still don't get how works as an index. An index is due to be used somehow. How could this one be used? That's what I mean, delete all the lists, while the categories can keep track of the vehicles and fighting techniques. 19:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) A lot of pages in that list can be useful, because they can also contains infos, so I don't see why we should delete them. For the fighting techniques page, maybe is only a pain to keep it up to date, and since most of the techniques/powers are unknowns, it can only brings speculations. I guess we can delete it, if nobody will improve it or wants to keep it up to date. :Could we concentrate on Fighting Techniques here? Pages in Category:Lists are of various interests, we can't just discuss about suppressing them all. I don't think you should mention that in the community corner, Yatanogarasu. :Leviathan, there's no problem with the fact that the page is hard to keep up to date. The problem is that it's useless and does not even serve as an index (if someone looks for this kind of info for a character or crew, he most likely won't go on this page but on the character/crew page). Yes, you're probably right. I will not miss then. Why do we have to delete everything nowadays? There is no problem on this page.. People that are new with One Piece maybe found it usefull.. Let's not think only us.. It has a good list than can help 'newbies' learn more.. And yeah they can search through character's articles but this list is helpfull as no one is going to search all these crews. Update it is the correct word. I am only talking about new guys that visit this wiki to learn more. 14:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I already said that on the chat, but I will say it again for the record: Especially if we consider new editors, deletion is the best choice. At the moment this article is misleading, biased and unorganized. Not even a proper introduction is given. Revamping is always a choice, but what should become of it? We have everything covered with categories that lead to amazing, informative articles: *If people want to look for fighting techniques, we have Fighting Styles. *If people want to read up on crews, we have Pirate Crews & Organizations. I just can't see the point of a half-assed article that lists a pirate crew together with 2-3 vague words that describe their "techniques" or "strength" or "whatever". 16:14, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Yep, so the category is more than enough, we don't need "Fighting Techniques". Just have no more objections, and I'll delete it. 03:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) There has to be an official vote before an article like that can be deleted. SeaTerror 07:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually, if nobody objects, then votes are unnecessary. But since at least two people are objecting, then let's get voting soon. 18:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Poll OK, here is the official poll. According to Forum:The Magic 1000 rule, the minimal requirements for voters are a 3 months old registration and 300 edits. Voting ends one week from now, on Monday July 11th, 23:59 UTC. POLL CLOSED What do we do with ? Keep it. # SeaTerror 18:53, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # 19:03, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Delete it. # 18:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Caring16 19:06, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # 19:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) # 19:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #海賊-姫 19:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) # 02:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) # # Whatever. # # Poll Results The decision is to delete . On-Voting Discussion Sadly enough, blog edits count. SeaTerror 19:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Post-Voting Discussion Thanks for your participation. Alright, it's gone. 10:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC)